Remember Them
by FreeMyMind
Summary: when three glee girls are killed in a school shooting, their boyfriends speak at their memorial.   Pairings Puckleberry, santana/finn, and Bartie. now edited!


"Sometimes, people kill for no reason. Sometimes they are just sick twisted people who kill to kill. And today, we honor the 3 girls who were brave enough to attack the school shooter. They saved who knows how many. But they gave they're lives to do it. Please let us have a moment of silence for Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Brittney Peirce." The auditorium full of McKinley students and the Glee kids sitting at the bottom of the stage, all sat in silence. The only noise came from the sobbing students. Mr. Schuster started talking again. "When Karofsky came into the glee room, the football players were all still in practice. There were only 8 of us in there. He ordered us to stand in a line. It was when he was about to shoot Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson that the girls tackled him. In the scuffle, he pulled a knife out of his pocket and killed Brittney. He also shot Santana in the stomach. Rachel went to help the girl and was shot in the back. It was then that the boys from the football team broke down the door and took Mr. Karofsky down. She succumbed to her wounds minutes later. I tell you this because these were the students you ridiculed. These are the students you daily threw slushies on. And even if you did not your self throw it, you stood by and let it happen. These girls saved your lives. They are kinder souls than I could ever be. Now, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Artie Abrams all have something to say. Puck, the stage is yours."

The man gulped back the tears he had been drowning in since he saw Rachel's still warm body laying in the pool of blood. Puck looks down at his hands, imagining the blood that stained them for days after. He slowly walked up to the stage and took to the microphone. "Rachel and I dated since September of this school year. She was the kindest sweetest girl I've ever known. She and I had planned on moving to New York this summer. I- I was going to ask her to marry me after graduation. When we went to nationals, she gave up the leads to our friends. She would go and sing to the children in our hospital. When me and my mom had to work, She always to-took care of my little sister. I can't tell you how many times I thought about what a great mother she would be. Now, now, she won't get the chance. She'll never be on Broadway. She'll never go to college. You know she was accepted into Julliard? No. I bet you don't. because none of you cared enough about anyone but yourselves." He took a breath and tried to steady his shaking hands.

"When I first heard what happened, I was so mad at Karofsky, at Figgens for not seeing how much of a problem he was, even at Kurt and Blaine a little. But mostly, I was mad at myself. I was convinced that if I'd gotten back from practice a little quicker, I could have saved her. It's been a week and I'm still not sure if that's true or not." Agony is clearly etched on his face, and it is evident that he is haunted by these memories.

"I still love Rachel. Every time I see one of you walking down the hallway with your boyfriend or girlfriend I hurt. I will probably never stop hurting. I wish I had valued my time with her more. But that's how it always is isn't it? If I could bring her back, I would spend every second of my time making sure that she knew that I loved her. If any of you feel that way, don't waste it. I beg you." Puck wants to punch himself for getting so off track but he knows that rambling is a habit he picked up from her.

"I guess the point in all of this was to tell you that, you all _thought_ you knew Rachel. You all thought she was an overconfident diva that needed to be knocked down a few pegs. You saw her for her animal sweaters and bright socks. But there was so much more there. More that you didn't care to see. And now because you never looked beneath the surface with Karofsky either, you'll never get the chance." When he looks back to the crowd, he has a hard expression on his face. The people who had ever been on that side of his fury back into they're seats a little. Then he glanced at the glee club, and Mr. Schuester.

"But to those of you who actually _knew_ her. She'll never leave us. Anyone who's heard her sing, anyone who knew that she hated the sound of thunder and got thirsty when she was sad; Rachel will never leave us unless we forget her. And I will never forget her."

He moved towards the back of the stage and started gently strumming on his guitar, a soft melody in the back ground. It was a sad tune, speaking more than his words ever would. Next Finn came to the stage. He still had the stunned expression on his face as he did when he came into the classroom that day. He had held Santana's hand until she passed. He stumbles onto the stage and stands at the microphone. Finn cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Santana and I were about to celebrate our 2 month anniversary when she was murdered. I remember the words she spoke to me as we waited for the ambulance that came to late. She told me to tell you mofos that she didn't do it for you. She told me she did it for the people who had become her family. She told me goodbye. I sat there crying begging her to hang on a little bit longer. By then it was too late." Finn desperately glances around, wanting to look anywhere but at her sobbing mother and sister.

"We really are a family in Glee. And San was the mama bear. She was one of the most loyal people I've ever known. One time, when Sunshine got her first slushie, she took her into the bathroom and helped her get cleaned off. And this was before she even knew the girl. When Karofsky came into the room, she saw the gun before anyone else. She sent out a text message to me and the guys before calling 911. She is how we were able to get there in time to stop him. But, we were still too late. We were just 30 seconds to late."

"I remember being obsessed with being liked, with being popular. I ended up losing a lot more than time to it. Finally, San told me that no one will like me until I stopped caring that they liked me. She told me that being popular was one of the stupidest things she'd ever done. We started dating soon after. Now, I wish that I'd realized this before. She changed my life and now she's gone. The fact is surreal."

"I wish you all could have known the side she showed to us. We saw a girl who was sensitive, smart, and kind. You saw the mask. You never got beneath that. Did you ever try? As puck said, it's too late now."

Finn steps back to gently play the drums, tears dripping on by one off his chin. Artie then wheels up and lowers the microphone to his height. He is the steadiest looking of the boys, his breathing even, tears gracefully slipping out. You could tell that he'd been through many hardships, but to those who knew the boy; this one was the one that rocked his world the most.

"Brittney Evelyn Peirce was beautiful, she could sing and dance, and she was the most perfect person I ever knew. The world is worse off now that she is gone, but I could say the same about any of the girls who we have gathered to remember." His speech is carefully memorized, unlike the other boys.

"One of the things I'll remember most about Brittney was that she was the sweetest, most innocent girl in the world. She always saw the best in people. And a lot of people thought she was stupid, most of you even told her so. I too am guilty of that. But she was actually the smartest person I know, I mean knew. She never let drama or anything else complicate her decisions. Go to her with the most complicated dramatic thing in the world and she'd give you an answer that no only made sense, but was perfect." He chuckles lightly.

"I know that she knew that she would die if she attacked Karofsky, but she did it anyway. Brittney would gladly give you the shirt off her own back if you needed it. She did what she could to save as many of her friends as she could." This is when his mask of acceptance and forgiveness slipped.

"I come not to blame you but I too feel the need to state the facts. You never bothered to look beneath her did you? DID YOU? No, you called her stupid, you screwed with her, trying to make her say stupid things just so you and your friends could have a laugh, and now she's GONE!" the cool demeanor was now gone, anger in his place. "And now she's going to rot in a hole 6 feet down and you are all going to grow old with people you love. You're all going to have kids, and jobs and you'll forget her. She would have never been able to forget you! Do you even know anything about her?" Puck stopped playing the guitar and placed a hand on the boy's wheelchair. An unsaid conversation seemed to happen. Artie stopped and rolled back to pick up his bass. Puck took the mic, cleared his throat and said "and now we choose to remember these amazing girls in a true glee style. The way that they would want to be remembered." The club all stepped up and started harmonizing gently in the back ground.

I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<p>

Remember the good times that we had?  
>I let them slip away from us when things got bad<br>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
>Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one<p>

I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<p>

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much too deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard<p>

But I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<p>

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose<br>Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light<p>

And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<p>

And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<br>Weep not for the memories

The whole auditorium was crying and then Puck said, "Remember these girls, for their sacrifice, and dream about how the world could have been."

A picture of Rachel showed on the screen in the back. It was one of Puck's favorites. Rachel was actually quiet for once. She was sitting in the auditorium, watching someone perform and her face was alight and completely stress free. Puck said, "She was going to be a Broadway star. She was going to set up a support group for children with gay parents. She was going to have children herself eventually."

Next was a picture of Santana. She was laughing and the sun was gently shining on her face. Finn took the microphone "Santana was going to be a cop. She wanted to help kids get out of bad living situations. She was going to foster children until they find the place they were meant to be."

Finally, there was a picture of Brittney sitting in Artie's chair with him. "She wanted to be a teacher and a dance instructor. She wanted to boost anyone who needed help to their dreams. She wanted at least 2 children."

To finish it, a picture of all the girls laughing in New York last year flashed on the screen. They were all performing at nationals, all of them grinning and having the time of their lives. Kurt Hummel stepped up to the microphone. "We will never be able to thank you enough. For this, I will always know you are watching over us. Goodbye my lovelies. You're the stars wherever you are. Nice big gold stars."

**Epilogue: 20 years later.**

They meet at the memorial on campus, as what used to be a tradition for all of the former glee kids who could make it. Yet, it has slowly dwindled down. Where there used to be gently songs sung and a comforting arm around each other, there only remains a set of 2 shadows, standing in silence. They stand in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts and memories. The sun is just beginning to set on the mild June evening when the first movement is made. Artie now a college professor with a wife and one daughter named Brittney lays down a bright yellow lily. Finn, who became a football coach and is now divorced with twin boys, sets down a black rose. Puck, who became a producer and song writer who never married or dated much, sets down a red poppy. It is something of a tradition. Puck sighs "Does it still hurt for you?" Finn mumbles "Sometimes. Sometimes when I hear a girl burst into Spanish over stupid things. Or when I see her sister's kids at school. One of the girls is named after her." Artie whispers, a soft sigh in the wind. "It's more like a deep ache. Never gone, but I'm able to move past it. I think that's what she would have wanted." Puck runs his hand over his shaved head. "Damn, you're lucky. I want her there every time I breathe. I want to hear her asinine comments on my songs. I can't ever stop thinking about her. I found the perfect girl to be the next Katy Perry, and I couldn't hire her because her name was Rachel. I want her back so much it is a constant pain. She, she was my one. I can't even look at another girl with out seeing her." He reaches up and strokes the picture of her imbedded in the stone memorial. He murmurs her name and then sits down with a brown bag coved bottle.

The other two men sigh and leave Noah Puckerman alone with his thoughts and bottle of Jack, knowing that there is nothing they can say to relieve the pain. As Finn pushes Artie's chair through the lawn, he hears the whispered lyrics of Sweetness had Gone, puck's first hit.

Do you remember when I sang sweet caroline?

Do you remember when I left,

promising to be back soon

and how when I came back,

the Sweetness had gone.

You had gone, gone

Gone.

The headline the next morning speaks of a Grammy winning songwriter being found dead due to alcohol poisoning on the grounds of a high school in Lima, Ohio.


End file.
